


Two More Minutes

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Daichi is channeling his inner dad while Kuroo is being his scheming self, M/M, Tsukishima Daichi Kuroo and Ennoshita are policemen, Tsukki is being an antisocial asshole, Yamaguchi is your average citizen, also host clubs are mentioned, someone gets shot but no one dies, there's some blood and hospital stay though, there's some mafia involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: A grumpy, antisocial policeman is forced to live with one of the witnesses for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if I've ever said it but - Jaymes Young's music has strong TsukiYama vibe for me. Here's another example of that - the idea came from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBjvy_Mxvrw).
> 
> Some news about my fics in general - I've decided to make a poll when readers can decide which of my works they want to read next. The fics listed in the poll are already finished. There will be only TsukiYama ones to vote for and I will be slipping some other pairings or fandoms (*cough*Klance*cough*) in between posting the ones from the poll. You can vote [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHJ7nRHLpjgZiTrZGzffpbNjFvtu8IPQ3T3uO7dFfsTJ1qvA/viewform#responses). 
> 
> And this one here is the fic that won in the first poll (whooping four votes out of thirteen).

“Plan B, we’re switching to plan B!” Daichi’s voice could be heard in the earpieces of the whole squad. “There’s someone who-”

“Make that plan C, guys!” Kuroo butted in. “That’s definitely a civilian and he saw something he shouldn’t have. Tsukki, be careful they’re coming your way! A guy chased by two of our targets! They have guns! Sawamura! We’re taking care of the rest!”

“Why is it always me lately?” Tsukishima groaned and started acting according to the newly changed plan. He wasn’t exactly pleased because plan C was the worst option for him. Especially if their targets were armed. Before he had enough time to get rid of all his frustration, someone turned the corner and was running in his direction. Just moments later there were two more people, shouting at the guy to stop and threatening to kill him. ‘I should have stuck to intelligence, even if that host club thing was terrible too,’ Tsukishima thought briefly before he yanked the runner by his hand.

“Stay calm and run. As fast as you can,” Tsukishima tried to sound as reassuring as he could when he saw how scared the other was. But his own peace was violently interrupted when the yakuza guys started shooting at them.

“I need someone to cover me, I can’t handle this myself!” Tsukishima shouted.

“On my way! Give me twenty seconds!” Ennoshita answered. Tsukishima could hear from his voice and breathing that he was going as fast as he could.

“Fine by- FUCK!” Tsukishima cursed loudly and hissed in pain.

“Wha-?” the guy slowed down to turn back and look at him, panic in his eyes.

“Don’t stop, it’s nothing,” Tsukishima said sharply as if he was trying to convince _himself_ that getting shot in the arm wasn’t really a big deal. “Here!” they ducked behind the nearest corner and Tsukishima could finally return the fire. At the same moment Ennoshita came with the reinforcements.

“I want a rise,” Tsukishima breathed out weakly and slid down against the wall after they captured the criminals. He tried to ignore the growing puddle of his own blood but the warm and sticky dampness, accompanied by dizziness and sharp pain, was impossible to brush off. 

*

“Has our Sleeping Beauty woke up?” Kuroo asked, leaning against the doorframe of Tsukishima’s hospital room.

“Kuroo…” Daichi scowled at him while Tsukishima openly glared.

“I’d say you look just like usual, Tsukki. So what’s the damage?”

“One bullet wound that caused excessive blood loss. It got to rather dangerous point before we got him to the hospital. Even our first aid wasn’t helping much. Probably because we took care of him rather late,” Daichi sighed.

“Well, maybe he does look a little paler than usual.”

“Yeah,” Daichi sighed. “But luckily, almost miraculously as the doctor said, there was no damage to the bones, even though it’s close to his shoulder joint. So it’s not as bad as it could be.”

“Why are you here, anyway, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked, his voice weak and lacking it’s bite.

“I was worried about you, obviously?”

“Well, there wouldn’t be any need if your intel was more accurate.’

“You should be the one who knows the best that there’s nothing like perfect intel,” Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him. “But yeah, looking at the pitiful you isn’t the only reason why I came.”

“Kuroo,” Daichi hissed.

“Yeah, yeah, everything for you, Sawamura,” Kuroo smiled sweetly. “So anyway, the case isn’t as closed as we’d like it to be.”

“Eh?” Tsukishima gaped at him.

“I’ve heard about it already but I wasn’t given any details,” Daichi added.

“It comes out that the boss of this little group wasn’t at the scene. And one of the guys managed to flee. So we still have two of them to catch. But! Thanks to our little disturbance we have a wild card we can use.”

“Namely?” Daichi asked, raising his brow.

“Yamaguchi.”

“What? Or who?”

“Hey, actually, why are you hiding?” Kuroo leaned outside, beckoning someone who was waiting in the hallway. “Come here.”

“Ah, um… hello,” Yamaguchi came inside the room and greeted quietly. He flinched and averted his gaze when his eyes met Tsukishima’s.

“That’s…” Daichi started.

“Yeah, the unexpected factor in our action and the guy Tsukki took a bullet for,” Kuroo smirked when Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi said, his voice still quiet.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s our job to protect the citizens,” Daichi smiled warmly at him. “Some thanks would be more fitting,” he winked.

“Eh? Uh… Yes! Thank you very much! Really!” he bowed deeply towards Tsukishima. Before the blond could answer, Kuroo butted in again:

“You’ll have a lot of opportunities to thank him and show your gratitude.”

“Huh?” the three guys gaped at Kuroo, surprised.

“Yeah, just like I was saying - we have a wild card and we’re going to use it.” 

“No…” Tsukishima groaned.

“What? You wanted some sexy nurse to pamper you?” Kuroo snickered at him.

“I’m not you!”

“Kuroo, stop taunting him. He’s not exactly in shape for your usual banters,” Daichi said sternly.

“Yes, sir!” Kuroo saluted playfully. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t understand...” Yamaguchi said quietly.

“Ah, yeah. Back to the topic. Since Tsukki is hurt and needs someone to take care of him for the time being-”

“I don’t!” Tsukishima fumed.

“Yes, you do. You got shot in your arm. And it doesn’t matter that it’s not your dominant one,” Daichi’s voice was both gentle and stern. “You also lost a lot of blood. You might feel fine now, or are just pretending to, but you went into hypovolemic shock. You could have died. You were unconscious for almost two days. So, really, it would be easier for you to have someone around. I would be at ease too. And I do know that you don’t want to contact your family…”

“So back to the topic again,” Kuroo sighed. “Yamaguchi is going to stay at your place. He saw some things. The yakuza know his face. Basically it means that he’s in danger. At the same time you could use some help around you or the house. It would be safer for him to stay with a police officer. Even if wounded. You’re not that useless, right?”

“Kuroo! I’ve told you already!” Daichi scolded him again.

*

“And here we are,” Kuroo announced happily, when the three of them - he, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima - entered the blond’s apartment. Tsukishima only rolled his eyes, while Yamaguchi was clearly feeling uncomfortable. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the whole situation. So much happened in the span of the last few days that he was feeling lost and confused.

“You can put your stuff there,” Tsukishima pointed to the closest door. “It’s a spare room I use for storage. I don’t think that there’s enough space to spread the futon, though. There's a lot of stuff my brother left after he moved out. It's still here even though he was supposed to take it back gradually,” he shrugged. “You can sleep on the couch if you want.”

“The couch is really comfy!” Kuroo commented, reassuringly patting Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I’ve already tested it myself, I slept well even while being squished-”

“Daichi-san will kill you if you say another word,” Tsukishima butted it. “Do whatever you want, just don’t go outside, don’t open the door to anyone, don’t enter my bedroom, and just leave me the hell alone,” Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi, right before shutting himself in his room. 

* 

The next few days were absolute torture for both of them, though for very different reasons. The heavy, almost hostile silence was really uncomfortable for Yamaguchi. He understood that having a complete stranger in their home, what’s more, someone who’s the cause of their injury, definitely wasn’t desirable situation for anyone, but Tsukishima was straight out ignoring Yamaguchi anytime he could. And he was doing it even more ostentatious when Yamaguchi was trying to somehow close the distance between them, be it during meals, helping Tsukishima shower or while changing his bandages. Yamaguchi felt disheartened and, not wanting to annoy Tsukishima any further, he stopped talking to him completely and tried to get out of his way as much as he could.

On the other hand, Tsukishima was extremely frustrated. On top of simply being injured, he was forced to stay with a stranger. Who tried to be friendly with him, even though Tsukishima explicitly asked to be left alone. But the worst thing for him was that Daichi was right, that Tsukishima _did_ need someone to take care of him. The mere thought of being dependant on anyone was making him sick - now he was exactly that. And it was taking an enormous toll on him. He was just glad that, after the second day, Yamaguchi stopped trying to talk to him and, in a way, started to avoid Tsukishima too.

*

Tsukishima woke up with a loud gasp. His heart was pounding like crazy and he was covered in cold sweat. His left shoulder hurt like hell and it was this pain that brought him round faster from the terrible dream he had. He sat on the edge of his bed, hiding his face in his hands. But the pain was too much to bear so he decided to get some painkillers. Coming out of his bedroom, he glanced at the clock - it was almost four in the morning. 

Minding not to be too loud so he won’t wake Yamaguchi up, Tsukishima went to the kitchen. He found his prescribed medicines and rummaged in the cupboard for a glass. While taking it out he felt another jab of sharp pain. The glass dropped onto the floor. Tsukishima cursed his stupidity for using his left not right hand out of habit.

“What happened?” Yamaguchi asked in a sleepy voice, peeking at Tsukishima from behind the couch backrest. 

“Nothing,” the blond cut him off sharply, not wanting to deal with anyone’s attention. He ducked behind the counter and started to gather the broken pieces. 

“It’s not nothing…” suddenly, Yamaguchi was behind him. “Oh, leave it, I’ll clean up. Are you ok? Why are you up?”

“It is nothing,” Tsukishima hissed. “And I’m fine. Go to sleep or something.”

“But it would be easier for me to do this… You’re injured and all. And I’m already up anyway so...”

“I can take care of myself! It’s not like I’ve lost my arm!” Tsukishima raised his voice, surprising both Yamaguchi and himself. They stared at each other for a long moment until Yamaguchi finally broke the heavy silence:

“You had a nightmare,” it wasn’t even a question, it was a statement. What’s more - full of genuine concern and free of any mockery. Tsukishima tensed and averted his gaze silently.

“Ok, I know,” Yamaguchi clapped his hands. “Go take a quick, warm shower. You’re probably sweaty so it must be uncomfortable wearing a damp shirt. It will calm you down too. And I will clean up the broken glass, ok?” he smiled lightly. Tsukishima groaned but listened nevertheless. 

Few minutes later, when Tsukishima came out of the bathroom, he noticed that the room was softly illuminated by the warm light of the lamp he almost never used. What’s more, there was a pleasant smell in the air.

“Oh, great timing! I’ve just made this,” Yamaguchi held up two steamy mugs. He placed them on the coffee table, right beside a glass of water and painkillers. Tsukishima wondered why he was so irritated by the mere sight of it. Was it because Yamaguchi was meddlesome? Was it because Yamaguchi was able to read him so well? Or was it because of himself? Because he showed a weakness in front of someone?

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi tilted his head, looking at Tsukishima who was just standing there, glaring holes in the table. “Come, sit,” he patted the couch beside him.

“What is this even?” Tsukishima sat, not really grasping the situation.

“Hot chocolate. It will make you feel better,” the other smiled reassuringly. “And come here, under the blanket,” he covered Tsukishima’s legs just like his own. “Let’s drink this and talk some,” Yamaguchi seemed very different from what Tsukishima remembered from the few days they spent together in his apartment. 

“It’s four in the morning, you know.” 

“So what? It’s not like you have work first thing in the morning. You’re off. You can sleep even until the evening. And I’m the same. So what’s the problem? And you need to calm down, you still seem uneasy. You won’t fall asleep so easily now. Ah! And it’s not like we have to talk about you know… private things or anything,” Yamaguchi’s resolve faltered a bit. “Just the small talk to occupy your mind until you get sleepy.”

Tsukishima let out a sigh and took the pills, grabbing the mug afterwards.

“So?” he asked.

“Ah, um…” Yamaguchi fumbled with words. “Oh! I know! Let’s talk about music. There’s a lot of CDs here, so…”

Despite initial problems, their conversation went smoothly from there. After emptying his mug, Yamaguchi started to feel drowsy, but he decided to not fall asleep before Tsukishima. Right now he was telling the blond about a concert of an artist both of them liked. Somewhere mid-sentence he noticed that Tsukishima dozed off. Yamaguchi smiled warmly at him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately. 

*

The first thing Tsukishima noticed after waking up was that he wasn’t in his bed. He wasn’t even lying, he was sitting. The second thing was that he wasn’t alone. He was leaning his head against Yamaguchi’s which in turn was propped against his right shoulder. Tsukishima’s slight movements woke Yamaguchi up. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and then looked at Tsukishima. 

“Good morning,” Yamaguchi said with a soft smile. “How are you feeling? Better?” Tsukishima only grunted in response and stood up with the intent to go to the bathroom. Just before closing the door after himself he stopped and, without turning back, said:

“Thank you,” it was quiet but it definitely reached Yamaguchi.

*

The night they chatted and slept together on the couch was a turning point for them. Once again, Yamaguchi tried to get rid of the uncomfortable silence between them. This time around, Tsukishima opened himself. At first only slightly, somewhat embarrassed because of what happened that night. But, soon enough, having Yamaguchi around stopped being annoying and became comfortable instead. Even though Tsukishima always thought that being completely alone was the best for him.

In the middle of the second week of Yamaguchi’s stay at Tsukishima’s place, the investigation started moving forward again. One of their informants, Oikawa, the one they were working with on this case before, said that he has something of interest for the police. But before he shared the information with them, he had one specific demand.

“I hate host clubs,” Tsukishima grumbled under his breath, when he finally came back home, around five in the morning. “I fucking stink,” he added, taking the jacket of his suit off and letting it slip on the ground.

“Welcome back. How it went?” Yamaguchi asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry for waking you up,” Tsukishima’s annoyed expression softened at the sight. He paused for a moment and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi smiled gently. “It’s not that I was waiting but I was kind of worried, so… Anyway, how it went? Are you ok?”

“I hate host clubs and I can’t stand their sickening scent. It's sticking to you after only five minutes. Even more so, if some random women are clinging to you,” Tsukishima took his shirt off completely. “Oikawa-san thought it was funny to see me deal with his customers. Do I look like a host?”

“Eh?” Tsukishima’s sudden question baffled Yamaguchi. “Um… if you smiled from time to time and made small talk?”

“Huh?”

“I mean… I worked in few host clubs, as a bartender and a waiter, so I saw a lot of different types of hosts. But, all in all, they just need to be handsome and witty. Depending on who you would be working with, you could even become number one if you tried. And you’re asking me such a question without your shirt on… women would flock to you immediately.”

“I can’t believe…” Tsukishima sighed heavily.

“Well, it’s you who wanted to know,” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Yeah… Anyway, I got some serious info and it might get dangerous soon. But first I really need to take a shower and wash this stench off.”

*

“Get a hold of yourself, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima hissed.

“I can’t help being scared!” Yamaguchi raised his voice. “I’m just your average guy. The last time I got involved with them, they were shooting at me! And you got shot for real! It would be weird if I wasn’t scared...”

“We went through this many times. If you do what you’re supposed to do, you won’t even see them. There are only two of them. And Daichi-san and Kuroo-san are already on standby with their teams. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi seemed to calm down a bit, but he jumped up, scared again, after someone banged loudly on Tsukishima’s door.

“Don’t worry,” Tsukishima repeated. “Hide in my room, close the door with the key and barricade them with the desk. That would stop anyone for a while. Don’t open until I say it’s safe... Do you understand?” Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulders and looked right into his eyes.

“Yes.”

“This is my home,” Tsukishima said slowly, not tearing his eyes from Yamaguchi’s. “And I’m going to protect both this house and you, Tadashi” he pushed surprised Yamaguchi towards his bedroom. Tsukishima waited until Yamaguchi hid himself and then he went towards the front door. He stopped few steps in front of them, when he realised that the banging suddenly stopped. Seconds later, the silence was interrupted by a gunshot and the door got kicked open. 

“Are we really doing it like this?” Tsukishima asked the two guys who were standing in front of him. 

“You won’t be needing any door when you’re dead,” one of them answered while the second charged at Tsukishima. 

“I don’t plan on dying in the nearest future,” Tsukishima sneered, swiftly avoiding the punch aimed at him. The attacker lost his balance for a moment. Tsukishima used it, grabbing him and throwing onto the ground. The guy hit the floor with his forehead, loud thud resounding in the air. At the same time Tsukishima winced, groaning in pain.

“Judo, huh?” the second guy sighed. “Though I see we aren’t healed yet,” he taunted. “It’s not smart to throw people heavier than yourself when you’re injured.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Not mine, since I wasn’t there. And I’d rather aim at your head than anywhere else,” he pointed his gun at Tsukishima.

“This is so cliche,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Huh? Are you stall-” he didn’t finish, as he fell down on the floor after a hit to the back of his head.

“But don’t you feel like you’re in a movie?” Kuroo asked. At the same time few police officers came inside and cuffed the two unconscious guys.

“Then I want a movie-like pay.”

“Who wouldn’t,” Kuroo shrugged. “Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“In my room,” Tsukishima answered quietly and plopped on the couch, groaning again.

“Hey, Yamaguchi, you can come out!” Kuroo knocked at the door. He furrowed his brows when there was no answer. “Tsukki?” he turned towards Tsukishima.

“Yamaguchi, it’s fine to come out now!” Tsukishima said loudly and, soon after, the door opened. Kuroo only raised his brow and whistled.

“Is it…?” Yamaguchi asked quietly.

“It’s fine already. They all got arrested, you’re safe, you can go back to your life,” Kuroo answered him.

“What about- You’re bleeding!” there was panic in Yamaguchi’s eyes when he saw a growing bloodstain on Tsukishima’s sleeve. 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. And I’m getting dizzy already, so call the ambulance. And, seriously, get me a rise.” 

*

“How are you feeling?” Yamaguchi asked shyly, standing in the door of Tsukishima’s hospital room.

“Tired,” Tsukishima sighed. “And I have anemia. The wound, of course, reopened but it’s not as bad as before. Apart from that - I’m fine.”

“It’s not perfect but I’m glad that it isn't worse,” he smiled lightly.

“Thanks. Why are you here?”

“Eh? I was worried. Isn’t it obvious?” Yamaguchi was surprised by the question.

“You didn't have to.”

“But-”

“You didn't have to. The case is closed, you can go home. I’m better than earlier, so I don’t need your help anymore.”

“What are you…?”

“Just like Kuroo-san said yesterday, you can go back to your life,” Tsukishima said sharply, furrowing his brows. He glared at Yamaguchi for few seconds and then turned his head away. Yamaguchi was standing frozen still in the middle of the room and then suddenly stormed out without saying anything, bumping into Kuroo just outside the room.

“Are you stupid?” Kuroo stomped towards Tsukishima. “He’s worried about you and you oh, so politely, tell him to get the fuck away from you? I thought you were smarter. Really.”

“What does it even have to do with you?” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Kuroo.

“That you’re a complete pain in the ass and have close to zero social skills when it comes to your own private life? That’s why Oikawa and I like to make fun of you. That's why Sawamura acts like he's your father. And that's why we're all so worried about you.”

“I’ve got too comfortable,” Tsukishima said quietly.

“HUH?! And how’s that wrong? We need to have something or someone who makes us feel comfortable. How are you supposed to relax while doing this stressful job when you’re always alone with yourself? How long will your CDs be able to take your mind off bad stuff?” Kuroo was genuinely angry at Tsukishima. Who, unusually, stayed quiet, without any rebuttal. “Get a hold of yourself. Really. And you should be glad that it was me, not Sawamura who heard all of this. You wouldn’t escape with such a simple earful,” Kuroo added and left the room.

*

Despite getting out of the hospital, Tsukishima wasn’t in the best mood. He did feel bad about what he said to Yamaguchi before, but with Kuroo’s harsh words it hit him even harder. He understood the logic behind that reasoning. But he still didn’t want to be dependant on anyone. Even if it felt so comfortable. Or did he now?

With a heavy sigh, Tsukishima opened the new, replaced door to his place, thankful to whoever did it. He stopped in the hallway, surprised to hear someone bustling around in the kitchen.

“Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?” he asked, dumbfounded, after he saw the other washing the dishes.

“Ah… Um… It’s nice seeing you out of the hospital,” Yamaguchi started, not looking at Tsukishima. “You’re early, I thought I had around an hour left,” he added quietly.

“For what?”

“I’m… You... Even though you’re out of the hospital it doesn’t mean that you’re completely healed, right? So I… I dropped by to clean a bit. And I made few meals, freezing some of them. So you can eat them later. I tried to make stuff that’s good when you’re anemic,” Yamaguchi fumbled with the hem of his apron, still not looking at Tsukishima. “And I wanted to leave before you came home,” he smiled but it seemed forced. “So I’m gonna go now…” Yamaguchi hurriedly gathered his things, wanting to leave. But when he tried to walk past Tsukishima, the blond grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima said quietly.

“Eh? For what?” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what was happening.

“I’m sorry for what I’ve said in the hospital two days ago. And I want to take it back.”

“I don’t understand,” Yamaguchi turned around to look at Tsukishima.

“You… you can stay if you want. For how long you want,” he was avoiding eye contact but his grip on Yamaguchi’s wrist tightened.

“And what about getting too comfortable?” Yamaguchi asked teasingly.

“Huh? You were listening?” Tsukishima snapped his eyes at Yamaguchi.

“Yeah.”

“I got played by Kuroo-san, right?”

“A bit,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “But I really wanted to leave before you came back.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima released Yamaguchi’s wrist, not sure what he was even apologizing for.

“Though, now, I don’t really want to,” this time it was Yamaguchi who grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. “What do _you_ want?” he asked.

Tsukishima stayed still for a moment and then smiled softly, leaning down to lightly kiss Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Stay,” he answered shortly, deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote for the next TsukiYama.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHJ7nRHLpjgZiTrZGzffpbNjFvtu8IPQ3T3uO7dFfsTJ1qvA/viewform#responses)
> 
>  
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/156768603131/a-grumpy-antisocial-policeman-is-forced-to-live).


End file.
